Something Wicked This Way Comes
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: Beckett and Castle head upstate for some relaxation, after a case leaves Kate on crutches. But they're romantic and relaxing getaway is soon turned into a fight for their lives. Rated K for now, that may change.      UPDATE A/N and Sneak Peek of Ch 3
1. Chapter 1

**Something Wicked This Way Comes:**

**Chapter One**

Caskett Facfic

Summary: Beckett and Castle head upstate for some relaxation, after a case leaves Kate on crutches. But they're romantic and relaxing getaway is soon turned into a fight for their lives.

* * *

_New York Presbyterian-September 5th__, midnight_

It was all still a little fuzzy, but Beckett was slowly coming to. She opened her eyes to see three men standing around her. 'Where am I?' was the first thought that popped in her head.

"Hey, I think she's waking up?" she tried to make out who was speaking, it was definitely a voice from someone she knew well.

"Should we get the doctor?" again, a voice that was recognizable.

"Kate?" She knew who this was. It was him.

"Castle?" Kate asked quietly, finally opening her eyes completely-only to be blinded by the bright lights.

"Hey." He smiled at her. They all did.

"Man, Beckett, you had us worried!" Ryan said, Kate just rolled her eyes. Still trying to remember exactly what happened.

"Kate?" Castle looked at her again, with a worried expression "Do you remember what happened?"

"Fell down a flight of stairs right?" Slowly she was remembered what had happened. She and her team had gone into the suspects home in Chesley. Once inside they searched, found him in the bedroom. Kate had told him to put his hands up and drop his gun. He didn't. He ran passed her. She followed. He turned around, they struggled. Then suddenly there was a gun shot and Kate was on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah. The suspect pushed you down before Espo was able to cuff him." Castle took her hand. "You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore."

"Well that's to be expected." He smiled at her, but this time it was the "reserved for Kate" smile.

"What?"

"I was really worried." He gave her that smile again.

"Yeah." Kate said in that way that made Castle smile even more.

"I know you two are all lovey-dovey and everything but, come on! we're still in the room." Ryan rolled his eyes. At least he didn't have to see it at work, most of the time.

Kate and Rick had been together for a little over four months. They both decided to on no PDA at the precinct. But that doesn't mean they didn't break those rules. There was a few times when Esposito or Ryan had walked in a make out session in the break room or elevator.

"Shut up Ryan." Kate spat back.

"Well Miss Beckett, nice to see your awake." Dr. Michaela Corbett walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. My ankle hurts like hell and my ribs too."

"Well, looking at your chart. Looks like you have some bruised ribs and a small fracture to your left ankle." Dr. Corbett looked up at Kate. " Other than that, you seem okay."

"So can I go home. No offense but I really don't like hospitals"

"I don't see why not. But you are going to have to be out of work for a few weeks for your ankle to heal. I'm also going to put you on crutches."

"But!" Kate was not about to just sit around and do nothing, crutches or no crutches.

"Kate." Castle gave her the look.

"Fine."

"Alright, then I'll have the nurse draw up the discharge papers and you then you'll be free to go." Dr. Corbett left the room.

"Alright Beckett. We're gonna head back to precinct. We still gotta find Marshall Granger." Esposito said.

"Wait. What do you mean?"

"After you fell down the stairs, he ran out the back door. We weren't able to find him."

"Oh. Catch him for me."

"We will. Bye you two." Ryan laughed as he and Espo left the room.

"So," Kate looked at Castle. "This sucks."

"Could be worse."

"True." She smiled, then an idea popped her in head. "Do you wanna get out of the city for a few weeks?"

"What do you mean?" Castle looked at her curious.

"My family has this cottage Upstate, in Greenwich, and I was thinking since I can't work and being in the city is gonna drive me crazy. I thought maybe I'd go up there. So, do you wanna come with me?"

"Of course." Castle smiled, then gave her a quick kiss.

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse, downtown, same night_

Marshall Granger fumbled into the abandoned warehouse, a little tipsy and furious. He was so close to getting his revenge. But he hadn't expected her partners and the writer to come in with her. Marshall was set on getting his revenge after Kate shot his brother. It had happened before Castle joined in. Marshall's brother, Leo, was part of a gang and after almost kidnapping Beckett, she was forced to shoot him. Leaving Marshall with so much rage, the only this he wanted now was to kill the one person who caused him to loose everything, Detective Kate Beckett.

* * *

_****Hope you guys liked it. Chapter two should be up soon. Don't forget to review, loved to hear what you guys think.****_


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

_Castle's Loft, September 7__th__, 10:30 am_

Castle and Beckett, walked into the loft to see Alexis and Martha having a late breakfast. It was Saturday, and Castle and Beckett we're planning on heading to the cottage that afternoon.

"Well hello you two." Castle said as he helped Beckett out of her coat, seeing as how she was on crutches.

"Hi Dad. Oh my god, Kate are you okay?" Alexis ran over to her father and Kate.

"Yes. Just a fractured ankle. No big deal." Beckett gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Oh okay. Here come sit down." Alexis helped Kate to the living room as Rick went to see his mother.

"Mother." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Darling. So what is Kate doing here?"

"We're going up the Greenwich for a couple weeks. Just came by to grab my things."

"That's nice dear. Have a lovely time." Martha got up and gave him a quick hug. "don't get in to much trouble."

"Same goes for you." Castle smiled, then walked into the living room. "Hey, I'm gonna go pack. You okay for a minute?" He said as he sat on the arm of the couch behind Kate.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hey, can we stop by the precinct before we head out?"

"Sure. Be back in a minute." Castle kissed the top of her head then headed for his bedroom.

Kate watched Castle head up the stairs, then looked at Alexis "Are you okay with me stealing your dad for a bit?"

"Of course. It'll be nice to have some quiet time around here." the girl laughed. "Plus you guys don't spend enough time together."

"What do you mean. I see him everyday."

"Yeah, dad said you guys don't act like a couple at work. I don't know, ever since you guys started dating, he's seems happy. Your good for him, Kate."

"Aww, thanks Alexis."

"Your welcome. I really like you, Kate. I hope you and dad stay together for a while." Alexis moved closer and hugged Kate.

"Me too." Beckett hugged the girl back.

* * *

_12__th__ Precinct, Same day, Noon_

Castle and Beckett pulled into the parking garage a little before noon. Castle go out first, then went to her side of the car. He helped her out and handed her the crutches.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her to the elevator.

"I'm fine, Castle." She stumbled into the elevator and hit the button. "Stop worrying."

"I'm allowed to worry about the woman I care about. Nothing wrong with that." He smiled.

"Never said there was." She just looked up at him as she leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

"So." He began, leaning next to her. "Can we still, you know?"

"Castle!" She hit him playfully.

"It's a legitimate question. Since we're gonna be alone, I thought we could take advantage of that." He moved in front of her, slightly pinning her to wall-but careful not to hurt her. "So, Can we?" He looked down at her.

"I don't see why not." She smiled seductively up at him, before pulling him down capture his lips in a kiss. But, the moment was quickly lost with the ding of the elevator.

"Dam." He sighed as he moved away from her.

"Just think Castle, we'll be able to have all sorts of fun in just a couple hours." She winked at him before hobbling over to meet Esposito and Ryan.

"Hm." Castle nodded his head before following after her.

"Beckett." Ryan turned from the murder boarder. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to be here?"

"I just came by to tell you boys not to make a mess of things while I'm gone." She looked at the murder board. "This looks interesting."

"Even so, your not getting involved." Castle said as he walked over, giving both Esposito and Ryan high fives.

"I wasn't going to."

"Much." Esposito laughed.

"Beckett." Captain Montgomery said as he walked into the room. "Why are you here and not on your way to Greenwich?"

"Greenwich, huh?" Esposito looked from Kate to Castle, then back at Kate.

"Shut up." Kate hit Esposito before turning her attention back to the captain. "I was just about to leave. Just wanted to-"

"Catch the tail end of the case. Your not fooling anyone Beckett. Now get out of here." Montgomery nodded his head toward the elevator.

"Yes Sir." She quietly excepted defeat and headed for the elevator, Castle close behind-making sure she didn't trip on her crutches.

"And Castle." Montgomery yelled.

"Sir?" He turned, so did Beckett.

"Take care of her, make sure she rests."

"Wait! Castle is going with you!" Ryan said. "Espo, man, you owe me twenty."

"Are you kidding me! You two bet on whether or not I was taking Castle with me?" Kate said, pissed.

"Um. Yeah." Esposito said.

"Come on, Kate." Castle shook his head, and led her to the elevator.

"I'm gonna kill them when we get back." Kate said as she got into the elevator once again.

"Don't worry about them." Castle hit the bottom for the parking garage. "Now, I believe we had something going earlier." He gave her a wicked smile, leaning into her.

"Hahaha," she laughed "Your funny Castle." She pushed him away, just as the door opened. She started to head toward the car. "Come on Castle." She yelled over her shoulder. "We have two weeks of fun to start." She turned around slightly, trying not to fall over.

"Right." He smiled, and they headed to the car.

* * *

****Well, what did you all think of Ch. 2. Sorry there wasn't more drama. Next chapter will start the drama with Marshall. Until Next time! :D****


	3. Chapter 3

**Something Wicked This Way Comes**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

_September 7th__, 2:30 pm, the car( somewhere between the city and Greenwich)_

The car ride had began quietly, neither spoke, but it was a comfortable quiet. Beckett and Castle had known each other for so long that they knew what the other was thinking before either said it out loud. But this didn't stop Richard Castle from worrying. Beckett had seemed so excited at first to get out of the city and now she seemed upset and nervous.

"Hey," he broke the silence "You okay?" he quickly look over at her then back at the road.

"I'm just tired." Kate said, looking back out the window.

"Liar. Come on what's bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Castle."

"Kate."

"Drop It Castle!" She turned to him, gave him a look of aggravation, then turned back to the window.

She wasn't fine. He knew it, she knew it. Something had happened that she needed to tell Rick, something that could quite possibly change everything. Kate just wasn't ready to tell him in the car. So Katherine Beckett but on a brave face and pretened to be okay, at least for now. And the two drove in silence for last hour and a half of their trip.

They pulled into the driveway off the Beckett Cottage around 4:15 that afternoon. After the awkward conversation in the car, Rick and Kate and barely spoken to each other. Castle turned to car off and went to help Beckett out.

"I got it." Kate said as she got out of the car. She didn't mean to say it so bitterly, it just came out that way.

"Kate, I'm just trying to help." He backed up so she had room.

"I don't need your help."

"For god sakes, Kate, your on crutches. You do need help." He looked at her with a stern expression. He wasn't going to back down on this fight. And luckily Kate wouldn't have to chance to fight back because from across the front yard came a women's voice.

"Oh MY God! KATIE!" A slender brunette woman about Beckett's age come rushing over with a three year old in her arms.

"NESSA!" Kate's face immediately light up when she saw her friend.

Vanessa, or Nessa as Kate called her, lived next door to the Beckett's summer cottage. Once the two women met, all those years ago, they were fast friends.

"Oh my goodness, what are you doing up here? It's not your normal vacation time." Nessa said putting the small child down.

"Well, I got into a little trouble at work," Kate gestured to her broken ankle. "So instead of driving myself nuts in the city, I figured I'd come up here. Was that baby Lilly?"

" Yes, she just turned three. And that was an excellent idea you coming up here." Nessa smiled, noticing Castle for the first time. "And you must be the talented Richard Castle?" Nessa placed her hand out to shake Castle's.

"Please call me Rick." He smiled.

"Vanessa, but everyone calls me Nessa. But feel free to call me bother. Oh I've read all of your books. Let me tell you, I was so sad when you killed off Derek Storm, but when I heard Katie was gonna be your muse I went out and bought Heat Wave like it was nobody's business. And I must it is one of my favorite reads. Oh and page 105, had me reaching for some water. You have such a way with words, but I bet you hear that all the time. I just-"

"Nessa, Stop. Your not helping his ego get any smaller." Kate jumped in, remember how much of a rambler Vanessa was.

"Sorry, but Katie, you know it's true."

"Yes, we all know." Kate rolled her eyes.

"Well thank you Vanessa" Castle smiled again. "Ladies, why don't we continue this little reunion inside so Kate can sit down."

"I'm fine."

"Kate."

"No you know that sounds perfect let me just grab Lilly. Rick, do you need any help with the bags?"

"No, thank you, I've got'em." He grabbed the bags from the trunk and they all made their way into the Beckett Cottage.

* * *

_Same Day, Motel 6, Outside Greenwich_

Marshall walked from the lobby to his room. She had no idea he'd followed her. He was there the whole time; at the hospital, her apartment, her boyfriends apartment, and now he was here right outside Greenwich with everything he needed to complete his plan.

"I Promise, Leo. I'll avenge your death. I'll get the justice you deserve." Marshall began as he loaded his gun. "An eye for an eye. Homicide Detective Katherine Beckett WILL pay for what she did."

* * *

_Beckett's Cottage, September 8__th__, 12:30 pm_

Vanessa and Kate sat on the back porch, the watched Vanessa's kids play and chatted about their lives. Castle was sure to be back from the store soon and Kate needed to tell Vanessa her secret and get her friends advice before Castle came home.

"Ness, I'm worried."

"About? Tanner! Stop Eating Grass!" Vanessa was a great mother, and Beckett was jealous of her life in some ways.

"He's adventurous." Kate smiled. Tanner, Hunter and Lilly were like nieces and nephews to Beckett; she loved them like any real aunt would.

"He and Hunter are always getting into things. Okay enough about my little monsters." Vanessa laughed, "Dish, what's on your mind"

"I have a something I really need to tell Castle, but I'm terrified of his reaction."

"Sweetie, if he loves you, and I really think he does. I'm sure everything will be okay."

Little did this ladies know that Castle had come home, curious he walked until he could hear their conversation without them knowing he was home.

"But, it's a big thing. Like a huge, it's-going-to-change-our-relationship thing. Like we've never talked about the future in a serious way. And what happened it HUGE!"

"Kate, did you?"

"No, I didn't cheat on him. I had a miscarriage." A tear rolled down her cheek, the can of worms had been opened and there was no closing it now.

_TBC…._

_**A/N: SURPRISE! Told you it was gonna be a big thing! And that is a big thing. I got the idea when I was rewatching the Season 6 finale of Grey's Anatomy, my other ABC addiction lol. So let me know what you guys think. **_


End file.
